world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011314natesami
08:36 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:36 -- 08:36 AA: Hi Nate! 08:36 AC: oh god, no 08:36 AA: Hey, it's okay. Actually, the first thing I wanted to say was that I understand why you were about to shoot me before. 08:37 AA: It's totally cool. I'm glad someone's looking out for everyone's safety even if it means making the hard decisions. 08:37 AC: I don't, want to, though 08:38 AA: I know. I don't want you to either. 08:38 AA: I've talked to Libby about it, and I think we've worked out a way to avoid that happening in a way that puts you guys in danger again. 08:38 AC: what is, it? 08:39 AA: I guess when I use that magic, if I use ALL my colors, these....THINGS get inside my head and take over for a while. 08:40 AC: things? 08:40 AA: Libby thinks there's no way to stop them from taking over, but if I go off alone somewhere and "discharge", their possession of me will end before they can hurt anyone or mess up our quests. 08:40 AA: ...so long as we're not near the end of our World Quest. Then they can use portals. 08:40 AA: But Libby seems to think that's the only time they can. 08:41 AA: She also thinks I'll be less prone to getting taken over if I get better at my magic. So I've got to use it more so I can get better at it. 08:41 AC: just, give me, a warning 08:42 AC: nearly had, a heart attack, last time 08:42 AA: Well, the warning will be clear enough. When I'm down to just one color....like, Sepia-Toned, I guess, if I have to call on any more colors that's when it'll happen. 08:43 AA: So if I go Sepia-toned, I'll just go off somewhere by myself and discharge. Unless we're near the end of our world quest, then I'll wait until we finish it. 08:43 AC: I'm not, a fan, of this plan 08:43 AC: too much, risk 08:43 AA: Yeah. It IS risky. 08:44 AA: Especially because, if I have to do it to save one of you, I'm going to have to use my magic to do it. 08:44 AA: ...which is why... 08:44 AA: ...look, I can't GIVE YOU PERMISSION to, becuase Beau would kill me. But if it looks like I'm going to hurt you or one of the others... 08:44 AA: ...well, I won't hold it against you, whatever you decide you have to do to stop me. :( 08:46 AA: I trust you to do the right thing, Nate. 08:46 AC: don't 08:46 AC: because, I can't 08:46 AA: You need to have more faith in yourself, Nate! 08:47 AC: nah 08:47 AC: I'm a, major, fuckup 08:47 AA: You're the Knight of Hope! I mean, c'mon, just listen to that title! That's not the sort of title they give to someone who doesn't do the right thing when the chips are down. 08:48 AC: what is, the right, thing? 08:48 AA: I don't know. 08:48 AA: I'd say trust your instincts. Just like I said you should do with YOU KNOW WHO. 08:49 AC: my instincts, almost killed you 08:49 AA: Well....yeah, but they didn't. 08:50 AC: no, Beau and Kate, stopped me 08:51 AA: Yeah. So you've got friends to help you make the right decisions, too! 08:52 AC: I've decided, nothing, this whole game 08:52 AC: besides that, my life is, worth more, than Jossik's 08:53 AA: Oh....that thing. Man, Jack's games are twisted. I don't even really understand how that was supposed to work. 08:53 AC: when we play, his games, no one wins 08:54 AA: That's definitely true. 08:55 AA: That's why we've got to use every resource at our disposal to beat him. Even the risky ones, like this magic thing. 08:55 AC: I'd prefer, hiding, until an opportunity, arrises 08:55 AA: That's a good idea too. We can't fight him head on yet. 08:56 AC: I doubt, you could even, call it a, fight 08:57 AA: Yeah. True. The few times any of us have tried, we haven't even gotten near touching him, much less beating him. 08:58 AA: Oh, but the other thing Libby told me was that she thinks we can fix the gear the spi....the gear *I* broke. 08:58 AA: It's still hard to believe I'm the one who did that. :( 08:58 AA: But anyway, Libby says the keys are Luck and Hope! 08:59 AC: if it wasn't, you in your head, it wasn't you 08:59 AA: Only she said by "Luck" she meant "Light." 08:59 AA: So that means you and Beau are the keys to fixing this thing! 08:59 AC: then, we're screwed 08:59 AA: No way! I know you guys can do it. You just have to believe in yourself, Nate! 09:00 AC: why, would I believe, in the sack, of shit, I am? 09:01 AA: Man, is not believing in your own inner strength a Hope Player "Thing" or something? 09:01 AC: why? 09:01 AA: Null was all down in the dumps about her Hope-y powers, too. 09:01 AA: But I talked to her about it and she seemed to feel a lot better. 09:02 AC: yeah, she seemed, fine, when I talked, to her 09:02 AA: Oh, you talked to her? 09:02 AA: She....didn't send you any documents, right? 09:02 AC: no 09:02 AA: Okay, good. 09:02 AC: why? 09:03 AA: I don't know, just checking. 09:03 AC: now, I'm just, confused 09:04 AA: Null's got a unique sense of humor. That's really all there is to say on the matter. 09:04 AA: Anyway, I think you need to have faith in yourself. Why don't you think you're worth believing in? 09:04 AC: I'm me 09:05 AA: That's not an answer! I'm me, too! 09:05 AC: the only thing, I'm good at, is hurting people 09:06 AA: And what am *I* good at? The only things I've acomplished in the last week are screwing up our quest, freaking out my girlfriend, failing to keep something VERY PRIVATE a secret from Doir, put on the sweater I was explicitly told not to touch, and get my brain invaded by video game demons! 09:07 AA: I don't think it's supposd to be ABOUT being good at things. I think it's just supposed to be about getting less bad at things as time goes by. 09:08 AC: I'm pretty bad, at learning 09:08 AC: I doubt, I can, really improve, in a timely manner 09:09 AA: Well then do it in a slow manner. Like that turtle that raced the rabbit. 09:09 AC: win due, to other people's, laziness? 09:09 AA: Win due to you being less lazy than your opponents! 09:10 AA: That turtle would've never won the race if he gave up hope. 09:10 AC: if that turtle, was smart, it wouldn't, have agreed, to that race 09:11 AC: it got, lucky 09:11 AA: I read about this in one of my books. It was the one set in Fantasy Wales I think. 09:11 AC: whales? 09:11 AA: There are two types of luck. There's random lucky breaks that no one can control....well, I mean, I guess Beau can, but that's not the point. 09:12 AA: But then there's the kind of luck that comes from keeping your eyes open and noticing when you can make your situation better, when anyone else would've overlooked that. 09:13 AA: Five people trip over a rock made of some super rare, super valuable material, but only the last one recognizes it as valuable. 09:13 AA: And it's not because he's "lucky," it's because he thinks about the things that happen to him and figures out how to use them to his advantage. 09:14 AC: I guess 09:14 AA: Anyway, I think you could be that kind of lucky. Because that's all about always having Hope. 09:14 AA: And you're the Knight of Hope. 09:15 AC: I'm still, not sure 09:15 AC: Jossik told me, knights are protectors 09:15 AA: So then that means you're the one who keeps our hope alive? 09:16 AC: sure, the guy, who threatens, to shoot, his friends 09:16 AC: this can't, end poorly 09:16 AA: If I had hurt or killed one of you....I know I would've lost all hope, Nate. 09:17 AA: So you definitely protected my hope, there. 09:17 AC: don't look, for connections, where there are none 09:18 AC: I did nothing, until after, you were normal 09:18 AA: Yeah, but you didn't know I was normal. 09:19 AA: Look, the point is--I believe in you. You're way better than you think you are. 09:19 AC: probably not 09:19 AA: And I think you can prove that to yourself by working with Beau to salvage this quest I screwed up for us. 09:20 AC: nah 09:20 AA: Please Nate? Just try? 09:20 AC: Beau and I, got into a fight, earlier 09:20 AC: I doubt, we can, work together 09:20 AA: ...was it because you tried to shoot me? 09:21 AC: that's the, only reason, anyone wants, to talk to me 09:21 AA: That's not true, Nate! 09:22 AC: but it is 09:22 AC: people, forget about me, until I do something, stupid 09:22 AA: What about the other day? When I was catching up to you and you told me about your problem with Aura? 09:23 AA: Catching up WITH you, rather. 09:23 AC: one outlier 09:23 -- arcaneArtisan AA frowns. -- 09:24 AA: I guess maybe we don't talk as much as we should. But I just figured because you're so quiet all the time, you usually didn't want to talk to ME. 09:24 AA: Like that you were one of those guys who just likes to "hang" or whatever without saying anything. 09:25 AA: Have I been neglecting our friendship, Nate? :( 09:25 AC: nah 09:26 AC: I can, deal with it 09:26 AA: I'm so sorry. I've been so caught up with all the stuff going on with me that I haven't even been paying you the attention I should! 09:26 AA: Can you forgive me? :( 09:26 AC: no 09:27 AA: T_T 09:27 AC: because, you shouldn't, be sorry, for anything 09:27 AA: If you feel like I only talk to you when you do dumb things, I definitely SHOULD be sorry! 09:27 AC: I'm used, to it 09:28 AA: You shouldn't HAVE to be used to it. 09:28 AC: ehh 09:28 AA: Seriously Nate. I want you to come to me ANY time you have something on your mind and just want to talk about it. 09:29 AC: if, it'll get, you to, drop this, fine 09:29 AA: Good! I'm glad. 09:30 AC: aren't, you always? 09:30 AA: Not when my friends are feeling down. 09:31 AC: wow, that was cornier, than usual 09:31 AA: Hehehe. 09:32 AA: I really want you to try to work with Beau on this, Nate. I know I can get her to do it, if you can forgive her for getting mad at you earlier. 09:32 AC: it was my fault, I pressed some buttons 09:33 AA: Well, either way. Will you work with her, if I can get her to work with you? 09:33 AC: I'll give, it a shot 09:33 AC: don't expect, much 09:33 AA: Oh no. My hopes are raised to full mast. 09:33 AA: They can't go any higher. 09:34 AA: I've got Dame Fortune and Sir Hope on my side. This can't possibly fail! 09:34 AC: I already, regret this 09:35 AA: You won't when you guys TOTALLY ROCK THIS THING, Nate! 09:35 AC: is there, actually any plan? 09:35 AC: or we just, throwing shit, at the wall 09:35 AA: Not really. I just know that you two are the key to it. Maybe just Hope Magic and Light Magic it? 09:36 AA: Or maybe we use Luck and Hope to find the other piece and then alchemize them. 09:36 AC: throwing shit, at the wall, I see 09:36 AA: It's always worked for me! :D 09:37 AA: Seriously, that's how I made my 5th grade art mural. 09:37 AC: with shit? 09:37 AA: Well I mean....not LITERALLY. I was throwing all sorts of crap at the wall though. 09:37 AA: Watermelons, spaghetti, yarn, toothpicks, whatever. 09:38 AC: you know, if it were anyone else, I'd think you were lying 09:39 AA: Hehehe. 09:40 AC: I'm flip, floping on whether, this game is the best, or worst, thing that's happened, to me 09:40 AA: Could it possibly be both? 09:41 AC: I don't see, why not 09:42 AC: I bet, you like it, since, you get to be, with Beau 09:42 AA: I think it's both for me, too, actually. So many people have died, Dean went crazy, Jack has hurt people I cared about and made me scared to sleep at night, the Colonel's a crazy macho shirtless guy now, Demons have invaded my head, I'm wearing this flippin' sweater... 09:43 AA: ...but yeah. I'm with Beau. And I get to spend times with my friends in real life instead of just on the internet. And I've made new friends who I would've never met without this game, like the trolls and Libby. 09:43 AA: And I got to fly. 09:44 AC: flying is, pretty fun 09:44 AA: Yeah. 09:44 AA: And I'm learning so much about who I am and who my friends are. 09:45 AA: Plus, I haven't had to take a math test in ages. 09:45 AC: pfft, I just, skipped school, when there, was a test 09:45 AC: or whenever, I didn't, want to, go 09:45 AC: which was, often 09:45 AA: Man, I wish I could've gotten away with that. The Colonel would've had my guts for garters if he caught me skipping school. 09:46 AC: to be fair, I was, working, bringing home, my kills 09:46 AA: Yeah, that'd change things. 09:47 AC: yeah, I never really, got much, time to relax 09:49 AC: probably, why I'm, kinda quiet 09:58 AA: Yeah. 09:59 AA: Well, like I said before, you should always feel free to come talk to me if you have something on your mind. 09:59 AA: So you don't have to STAY quiet, if you've got something to say! 10:01 AC: alright, beat me over, the head, why don't you 10:01 AA: Hehehe. 10:02 AA: Okay. I'm going to go now. Thanks for agreeing to try. I know you'll come through for us, Nate. 10:02 AC: I'll try, I guess 10:03 AA: And you'll succeed! Because you're Nate, the Knight of Hope! 10:03 AA: Later Nate. 10:03 AC: bye Sami 10:03 -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:03 --